found my heart
by rinrin park
Summary: yeah, Wang yibo is back to campus! melanjutkan kuliah tertunda, dan dia bertemu dengan seorang yeoja es balok yang mungkin membenci-nya entah kenapa (baca summary sambil nge-rapp) . kalian bisa saksikan langsung dalam ff gaje ini, (maklum baru post).


**FOUND MY HEART.**

Main cast: Wang Yibo, Song Ja Rim, and 1 cast surprise.

Support cast: park sung jae, UNIQ, 1 grup surprise.

Genre : friendship, romance (mungkin) , AU, comedy (garing)

Rated : T

Disclaimer: semua cast milik tuhan YME.

Warning: TYPO, OOC, CANON, FANON, RnR, alur berantakan (mungkin)

chapter 1, _yeoja_ Es balok vs _maknae_ Es balok(gagal)

###

UNIQ, BB yang sedang naik daun di masa kpop generasi baru, banyak disuka kalangan remaja dan beberapa masyarakat, yang mempunyai 5 member, 2 dari korea dan 3 dari china.

Zhou yixuan, sung joo, wen han, seung youn, dan wang yibo.

Dan salah satu dari mereka ada yang lahir tahun 97-an yaitu yibo, _maknae_ imut yang terlihat _cool_ dan _cold_ luar dalam, yaa meski gagal juga untuk menempati posisi _maknae cold_ itu.

Dia akan kembali ke jenjang sekolah, lebih tepatnya kampus untuk melanjutkan beberapa semester jurusan seni, dikarenakan saat dia debut dia cuti sementara di masa popularnya, dia juga berkuliah di korea.

" _mwoya_? Ke kampus lagi.. ahhh aku lelah.. untuk apa aku kembali melanjutkan kuliahku?" kata yibo dengan nada frustasinya "kan kau cuti saat beberapa waktu lalu.. dan kau harus melanjutkannya karena beberapa bulan kedepan.. UNIQ tidak akan banyak jadwal.." ujar _leader_ juga ibu di UNIQ zhou yi xuan.

" _hyung_.. kenapa pula aku harus kesana? Aku kan sudah tenar disini aku sedang malas pulang pergi ke kampus.." kata yibo sekarang sambil bernada manja "sudahlah.. itu juga perintah orang tuamu kan? dan agensi juga mengizinkanmu untuk ke kampus" kata sung joo si namja suara emas di UNIQ ini.

Akhirnya dengan menghela nafas kasar dan dengan perasaan tidak iklas di hatinya, yibo mau juga melanjutkan kuliahnya, besok dia akan mulai kuliah lagi, tapi…

"bagaimana kalau aku ada fans ku disana?" yibo membela diri

"tenang saja nanti manager akan menjemputmu atau kami yang akan jemput.." kata wen han " _nde._. semangat yibo.. kami akan dukung kau… kau pasti akan dikelilingi para _yeoja yeoja_ kampus.." seung youn memberi acungan jempol.

' ** _dari tadi aku mencari alasan.. tapi mereka malah bilang begitu.. aku benar benar tidak percaya ini..'_** batin yibo.

Tidak kehabisan akal, si _maknae_ ini berkecoh lagi "lalu bagaimana dengan kalian? Masa kalian enak libur di dorm saat jadwal dikurangi. Apa kalian tidak tega melihat _maknae_ sendirian di luar sana." katanya sambil ber- _aegyo_ "seung youn sudah lulus dari kampusnya, sung joo juga, wen han sudah, dan aku.. apalagi aku.." kata zhou yi xuan "iya benar.. dan hanya kau yang belum menamatkan kuliahmu" kata wen han.

Lagi lagi, yibo harus menghela nafas kasar "bilang saja kau sedang beralasan agar tidak masuk kampus lagi" kata sung joo, yibo hanya bisa pasrah sekarang " _arraseo_.. aku akan kembali ke kampus.. dengan satu syarat" Mereka semua menatap yibo. "apa?"

"belikan aku album shinee baru.."

" _MWO?_ "

"kau tau kan album shinee sedang mahal." Kata seung youn "dan kami tidak punya uang" kata wen han "begini.. jika kau mau ke kampus.. kami akan belikan album shinee itu untukmu tapi tidak sekarang.." kata sung joo " _mwoya_? Aku ingin sekarang"

"KAMI TIDAK PUNYA UANG!"

Yibo bungkam, dia lagi lagi harus pasrah.

-00-

"yibo.. _mian_ … kami membentakmu kemarin" kata seung youn "hm" kata yibo dengan dinginnya "biarkan saja dia marah dulu sementara" kata yixuan.

Singkat waktu, mereka sudah sampai mengantar yibo ke kampus.

"manager akan mengantarmu ke dalam.. dan akan menunggumu sampai kau pulang.. agar kau tidak dimakan oleh para _yeoja_ itu" kata wen han "hyung fikiranmu kenapa menjurus ke makanan terus sih aku bingung" kata yibo.

"sudahlah.. sebaiknya kita…"

"UNIQ!"

Mereka melihat didepan mereka sudah banyak _yeoja yeoja_ yang diamankan satpam agar tidak mencelakakan UNIQ. Karena para uniqorn sudah tau berita yibo akan back to kampus untuk melanjutkan kuliah tertundanya.

Yibo malah memberi _flying kiss_ pada mereka, membuat para _yeoja_ itu histeris. "WAAA YIBO _OPPA_ TAMPAN SEKALI.."

" _ppalli_.. kesana.."

" _nde hyung.. annyeong_ "

" _Annyeong_ "

Yibo dengan manager menuju ruang kepala kampus.

"ahh wang yi bo.. ternyata kau mulai masuk lagi?" "iya.. aku harus melanjutkan kuliahku.." yibo tersenyum "tuan, mohon agar yibo tidak terganggu oleh _yeoja yeoja_ itu nde.." " _arraseo_.. yibo akan dijaga oleh asistenku nanti" " _nde.. qamsahamnda_.."

Yibo berada di ruang kelas.

"ya ampun berisik sekali mereka.. aku tau aku tampan.. tapi tolong biarkan si tampan ini belajar.." kata yibo dengan tenangnya

Ada yang masuk ke ruang kelas itu, beberapa mahasiswa/i

" _annyeong._. kau wang yi bo UNIQ ya?" Tanya seorang namja padanya " _nde_ … siapa namamu?" "park sung jae _imnida_ salam kenal" mereka saling senyum dan jabat tangan. Tidak berselang lama, dosen pun datang.

"selamat pagi" "selamat pagi songsaenim" "kalian pasti sudah tau kan kedatangan mahasiswa yang melanjutkan kuliahnya?" "nde.." "ya sudah kalau begitu kita.." ada yang mengetuk pintu.

" _annyeong songsaenim, mianhe._. aku terlambat, tadi macet" "ahh kau.. masuklah.. kau baru telat satu menit" " _qamsahamnda_ " Seorang yeoja tadi itu duduk di sebelah kanan yibo. Ya berhubung duduknya sendiri sendiri dan bangku yang kosong hanya itu. Yibo melihat ke kanan

' ** _siapa dia? Mahasiswi barukah? Mana mungkin…'_**

 _Yeoja_ itu menatap yibo sinis " _mwo?_ " katanya singkat "ahh _anni_." Yibo menatap ke depan.

"hei hei.. sung jae.." sung jae berbalik "ada apa?" "kau tau tidak _yeoja_ yang di sebelah kananku tadi yang terlambat siapa?" "dia temanku sejak SMA namanya song ja rim, tempat tinggalnya di _incheon_ " "aku tidak Tanya tempat tinggalnya.." "ya itu sih biar sekalian aku menjawab"

"oh iya, aku boleh Tanya sesuatu tentang _song ja rim_?" "hmm nde"

"dia itu _psikopat_?" sung jae tertawa

"ahh kau ini.. masa _yeoja_ seperti itu kau bilang _psikopat_?"

"dia tadi menatapku dengan sinis.. aku jadi bergidik sendiri"

"dia memang terbiasa begitu"

-00-

"yibo.. bagaimana tadi di tempat kuliahmu?" Tanya manager yang sedang menyetir. Yibo terdiam dan melihat ke luar jendela. "yibo.." masih tidak menjawab "YIBO-YA.." "ehh iya manager _hyung_?" "kau ini dari tadi.. _wae_? Apa ada masalah di kampus?" " _anni_.. aku hanya sedang lapar saja" "ahhh begitu.."

Sesampainya di dorm UNIQ.

Yibo langsung merebahkan badannya di sofa

"bagaimana satu hari di kampusnya?" kata seung youn "melelahkan.." jawabnya singkat "kau dapat teman baru disana?" Tanya sung joo "hm.. namanya park sung jae.. dan juga.. _yeoja_ es balok berjalan itu"

Semua menatap yibo sambil tertawa.

"es balok berjalan?" kata wen han "hm.. dia tadi masuk, dan aku hanya menatapnya sebentar dia langsung menatap sinis padaku.." "kau sebut _yeoja_ es balok?" kata yixuan "iya.. tatapannya mengerikan.. aku tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya.. tapi.. untuk apa aku peduli" kata yibo sambil memainkan handphone nya.

"hei jangan begitu.. nanti lama lama kau menyukainya yibo"

"ahhh untuk apa aku menyukai _yeoja_ es balok seperti itu? Lupakan"

-00-

Malam hari.

"yibo! Kau mau ikut ke…" saat sung joo masuk ke kamar _maknae_ , yang dipanggil sedang rajin belajar membaca buku dengan tenang "diam.. kau ini, maknae sedang belajar" kata yixuan yang berada di belakangnya "apa _gege_ yang menyuruhnya?"

"aku? _Anni_.. dia sendiri yang bilang mau belajar" "hmm _nde_.."

"yibo! Kau mau main…" saat seung youn akan masuk ke kamar, dia melihat yibo membaca buku "ini sudah jam 8, dan dia masih baca buku?" "seung young kau sedang apa disitu?" kata wen han sambil memakan cemilan yang ada di tangannya.

"dia baca buku dari jam berapa? Dia sudah makan belum?" Tanya seung youn "dia sudah makan, dan aku tidak tau dia baca buku dari jam berapa.. sudah jangan ganggu dia.." wen han menarik seung youn pergi.

Dan… saat para hyungnya sudah pergi.

Usut punya usut, si _maknae_ ini ternyata bukan baca buku pelajaran, melainkan buku komik, hanya saja dia tutup dengan buku pelajaran agar dia dibilang rajin oleh para hyungnya.

"hehe… ini rencanaku agar cepat cepat dibelikan cd album shinee"

-00-

Keesokan harinya

"apa? aku harus menjaga _namja_ itu? Untuk apa?"

"menjaganya dari para _yeoja_ itu" "aihhh kenapa harus aku? Dia juga sama sama mahasiswa koq" "kau ini anakku.. kau harus jaga dia.. _nde_.." "ohh jadi _appa_ sekarang memilih dia ketimbang anakmu? Ahh sudahlah" song ja rim pergi.

"dasar anak itu.."

Song ja rim anak dari kepala kampus yang juga pemilik kampus ini, hanya saja mahasiswa/I di kampus tidak tau hal ini.

"untuk apa aku mengurusi _namja_ seperti itu? Mentang mentang dia _idol_ terkenal? Ck.. menyebalkan"

Song ja rim terhenti karena melihat dua pasang mata didepannya. Di depannya sudah ada park sung jae, dan yibo.

Tatapan sinisnya kembali keluar, song ja rim menatap yibo dengan sinis, "kenapa kau terus menatap sinis padaku?" dan sekarang, yibo berani mengatakannya "ada apa memangnya?" kata kata song ja rim membuat yibo kesal

' ** _aku harus bisa lawan yeoja es balok berjalan ini'_**

"minggir" song ja rim melewati tengah tengah diantara mereka. Namun yibo menarik tangan yeoja itu "hei _yeoja_ ku tanya padamu.. apa kau sok nge jago disini?" song ja rim berbalik yibo juga menatapnya "apa kau fikir aku takut pada _yeoja_ es balok berjalan sepertimu?"

"kukira tidak."

"ck.. lupakan.. kau ini menyebalkan" song ja rim melepas pegangan tangan yibo

"kau yang menyebalkan" song ja rim pergi. " _mwo? Yeoja_ itu!" "dia tidak terlalu biasa dengan orang baru" "baru? Aku perasaan sudah lama disini, dia saja mungkin yang belum tau aku"

"dia kan asisten kepala kampus, mana mungkin dia tidak tau kau.." ucapan sung jae terpotong " _mwo?_ Asisten?"

Yibo teringat perkataan kepala kampus kemarin saat dia berada di kepala kampus,

"jadi dia asisten kepala kampus, ahh aku tidak mau dijaga oleh _yeoja_ seperti itu untuk apa juga aku harus dekat dekat dengan _yeoja_ itu.."

"kau berbicara sendiri yibo?"

"ahh anni,.. oh iya, apa keahlian dia?"

"basket"

"basket ya… hmm.." yibo _smirk evil._

-00- _._

Song ja rim membaca buku sambil berjalan, dan menuju mobil-nya yang selalu dia kendarai.

"hei tunggu.. es balok berjalan!"

Song ja rim berhenti dan menyimpan bukunya ke tas lalu berbalik ke belakang, dengan keadaan terpaksa dia pun menghampiri yibo yang menjadi parasit baginya.

"ada apa kau memanggilku rambut pirang?" Tanyanya dingin dengan tangan dilipat di depan badannya, song ja rim melihat yibo senyum simpul sambil membawa bola basket dengan tenangnya.

"kau mau bermain sebentar denganku?"

Mereka tau mereka sedang berada di lapang basket dan juga mereka tau banyak orang memperhatikan mereka.

"kau tau kan ini apa?" kata yibo sambil mendekatkan bola basketnya pada song ja rim.

"ck.. kau menantangku rambut pirang?" "iya.. aku menantangmu es balok!"

-00-

"kemana yibo ya? kenapa dia tidak keluar gerbang"

Terlihat park sung jae menghampiri mereka " _hyung_.. UNIQ _hyung_.." panggil sung jae

"eh kau teman yibo kan?" kata sung joo "nde _hyung_ , yibo.. dia.."

"dia kenapa? Mana sekarang anak itu?"

"dia bermain basket dengan teman kami namanya song ja rim"

" _MWO?_ "

Para member UNIQ langsung masuk ke lapang basket dengan izin kepala kampus, para _member_ UNIQ _shock_ saat lagu B2ST diputar, maksudku.. melihat yibo sudah berada di tengah lapangan bersama seorang _yeoja_.

Sementara _fans_ mereka histeris melihat UNIQ masuk ke kampus

"apa yang dia lakukan?" kata yixuan "dia menantang song ja rim bermain basket" kata sung jae "sepertinya.. dia yang di ceritakan yibo pada kita" kata wen han "sung jae.. yibo memanggilnya apa?"

"es balok berjalan"

"oh jadi dia yang dia ceritakan" kata sung joo, "menurut yibo, song ja rim itu sangat dingin melebihi _psikopat_ , tatapannya menakutkan" kata sung jae. "ahh kita lihat mereka main"

"kau akan kalah dariku es balok"

"terserah"

Para fans histeris melihat yibo dan song ja rim sudah memulai pertandingan.

"ayo pendek… kau bisa tidak mengambil bola ini" ejek yibo, song ja rim tenang saja dengan ucapannya dan terus _focus_.

" _hyung..._ kita taruhan, siapa yang akan menang?" tiba tiba saja wen han langsung menepuk pundak yixuan yang sedang minum aqua botol, "ya! kau ini, kau tidak lihat aku sedang minum aqua?" wen han hanya nyengir kuda dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertaruh.

Lama kemudian, yang banyak mengeluarkan skor adalah song ja rim, yibo mulai kelelahan tapi dia tidak akan menyerah untuk _yeoja_ es balok berjalan ini.

Dan…

Yibo menyerah, skor nya banding jauh. 18-22. Song ja rim menang, dan yang menonton tepuk tangan saja. Song ja rim tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dan dia mengambil tasnya lalu segera menuju mobilnya. Dan dia melajukan mobil-nya itu. Yibo hanya merutuk kesal sambil melihat mobil itu berjalan menjauh dari gerbang kampus.

-00-

Sedari tadi yibo hanya meremas remas kertas yang mungkin saja kertas ulangan nilai nol milik nobita #abaikan# , dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

"aku heran.. kenapa aku kalah dari yeoja itu? Padahal dia kan lebih pendek dariku, hanya beda sedikit tingginya.." yibo terus saja merutuk kesal, sambil komat kamit tidak jelas yang mungkin saja sedang mengutuk song ja rim dalam mantra-nya.

"kau jangan meremehkan seseorang, mungkin saja dia kapten basket di kampus?" kata sung joo "mana mungkin" bantah yibo "kau sih.. tidak ada kerjaan menantang _yeoja_ itu main basket, kau lihat sendiri kan dia langsung pergi saat dia selesai" kata yixuan "ya kan sudah kubilang, dia itu.." ucapan yibo terpotong.

"es balok berjalan"

-00-

Song ja rim selesai mandi dan sudah memakai bajunya.

"nak.. makan dulu.." kata ibunya

"nde umma.. sebentar lagi" "kau habis main basket lagi song ja rim?"

"hmm begitulah umma.." "siapa yang menantangmu?" "si mahasiswa _idol_ itu" "ya sudah.. cepat makan"

Sebelum makan, song ja rim menelpon sung jae.

[" _yeobseo.._?"]

"kau bilang padanya aku bisa main basket"

["nde.. dia kan Tanya.."]

"aisshhh jinjja.."

-00-

Para member UNIQ makan bersama, namun yang tidak focus makan hanya yibo, dia masih terfikirkan kejadian siang tadi

' ** _aku heran dengan yeoja itu, dia benar benar es balok berjalan dengan tatapan tajam mengerikan.. tapi kenapa aku bisa kalah dari dia?'_**

 _ **"**_ sepertinya kau masih teringat dengan kejadian siang tadi" kata yixuan "ahh apa? aku tidak.." ucapan yibo terpotong "lalu kenapa kau tidak makan? Masakan kami tidak enak?" kata wen han "tidak enak bagaimana maksud _gege_? Aku belum memakai sebulir nasipun" kata yibo enteng "apa sebegitu terfikirkan _yeoja_ itu di benatmu? Apa dia sangat cantik sampai kau memikirkannya?" kata sung joo "tapi dia cantik sih.. hanya dingin saja" kata seung youn.

Yibo hanya menggelengkan kepala, tanda tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka yang semakin lama semakin ngawur dan mungkin yang terlintas di fikirannya _ **'ada apa dengan para hyung ini**_ '

-00-

Song ja rim berada di perpustakaan sendirian, dia tidak ada jadwal tapi tetap ke sekolah, dia memang begini, selalu sendirian dan tidak mau ada yang menganggunya sekalipun temannya, kecuali hal yang penting saja.

Yibo sudah tau, _yeoja_ itu akan diam diperpustakaan untuk membaca, dia pun iseng isengan masuk ke perpustakaan dan mencari buku dan pura pura tidak tau ada song ja rim disana.

"issh bukunya tinggi sekali jaraknya" song ja rim mencoba meraih buku yang dia ambil. Dan ada yang mengambil buku itu dan memberikannya pada song ja rim "ini.. eh kau.?" Yibo, dia yang mengambil buku itu.

"ku kira siapa, ahh karena aku yang mengambil duluan, aku yang akan baca" yibo mencoba membuat song ja rim emosi, "ambil saja" song ja rim mengambil buku yang dia cari, yibo terhenti "memangnya aku tidak tau kau kesini heum?" yibo berbalik "kau tau aku..?" "aku tau kau pura pura dan mengikutiku."

" _aishh jinjja_? Siapa juga yang mengikutimu.. aku hanya.." "hanya apa? bukannya kau tidak senang baca buku? Hanya suka baca komik iya kan?" song ja rim _smirk devil_.

"darimana kau tau aku.."

"aku tau segalanya tentangmu.." song ja rim pergi.

-00-

Song ja rim berada di ruang kepala kampus, dengan ayahnya mengobrol sambil dia membaca buku.

"ahh begitu rupanya, appa kira kau yang menantangnya main"

"kurang kerjaan sekali aku harus lelah menantangnya main, dia yang menantangku ya sudah aku layani" ayahnya tertawa "ada ada saja anakku ini"

"aku begini juga anak _appa_.. dan aku begini sifat turunan _umma_.. jadi jangan salahkan aku salahkan saja _umma_ mengoleksi sifatnya yang unik itu"

-00-

Semua mahasiswa/I sudah pulang. Hanya yibo yang belum pulang, dia tertidur dikelas.

"mana yibo ya?" yixuan menengok kanan kiri melihat keadaan sekitar sambil mencari keberadaan yibo lewat matanya,

"apa dia main basket lagi dengan _yeoja_ itu?"

"coba kita masuk, karena ini sudah sepi.. aku jadi khawatir" kata seung youn.

Mereka masuk kedalam dan melihat song ja rim membaca buku di depan mobilnya.

"hei.. song ja rim" song ja rim melihat kedepan dan menutup bukunya "kami mencari si maknae yibo. Kau melihatnya?" "tadi sih dia dikelas sendirian, coba aku periksa"

Song ja rim ke kelas.

"aishh jinjja? Dia tidur? Ini sudah waktunya pulang _baboya_ "

Dia menghampiri yibo dan mengguncang guncangkan tubuh yibo "yibo- _ireona_.." yang dibangunkan belum bangun "apa dia main _games_ semalam?" song ja rim menariknya dan yibo membuka mata.

"nah bangun juga namja ini, tuh ditunggu para _hyung_ mu.." yibo masih mengantuk, song ja rim sedikit tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang polos masih ingin tidur. " _ireona.. ppalli_ " "hmm.." yibo berdiri, namun karena masih mengantuk dia hampir jatuh dan _reflex_ memeluk song ja rim.

"he..hei.. _ireona_.. yibo.. yibo.. bangun _ppalli_ " terpaksa song ja rim merangkul yibo yang setengah mengantuk itu dan membantunya berjalan.

"dasar bodoh, aku jadi harus mengangkat tubuhmu yang berat dan lebih tinggi dariku!"

-00-

UNIQ sudah sampai di dorm mereka dan membawa yibo tidur ke kamarnya.

"aih dasar _maknae_.." yang lain geleng geleng kepala.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Yibo membuka matanya, dia melihat para hyungnya sedang mengobrol "eh hyung.. kenapa aku sudah di dorm lagi ya?" yibo duduk "aih.. kau tertidur di kelas, kau tidak ingat?"

"heuh?"

-00-

Yibo mencari sosok yang di carinya namun tidak ada, "mana dia mana dia.." yibo menemukannya sedang mengobrol dengan sung jae.

"kau bersengkongkol dengan yibo?" Tanya song ja rim sinis "anni.. kami hanya teman" "ahh begitu.. baguslah.."

"es balok berjalan!" panggil yibo, song ja rim berbalik melihat pada yibo "mwo?"

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" kata yibo.

"ahh sebaiknya aku pergi" sung jae pergi

"eh eh sung jae" panggil song ja rim

"kau kemarin.."

"apa? masalah kau tidur di kelas dan kau memelukku saat ngantuk?"

Yibo membeku "kau berat sekali, sampai sampai aku harus merangkulmu membawa pada para _hyung_ mu" yibo terdiam "jadi kau yang membawaku?" "lalu siapa lagi?" kata song ja rim dingin.

"sudahlah kau hanya membuang buang waktuku saja" song ja rim pergi. "aisshh jinjja.. dia memang es balok berjalan, bicara hanya seperlunya, dasar _so cool_.. lebih _cool_ aku dari pada dia" gumam yibo.

-00-

Sepulang kampus, song ja rim masih senang membaca bukunya, namun fikirannya kemana mana. Dan dia berhenti membaca, lalu memasang earphonenya dan memutar music lalu keluar. Saat song ja rim keluar, ada seseorang menariknya dan mendekatkan telinga-nya pada earphone song ja rim "ahhh UNIQ EOEO.. kau _uniqorn_ juga?" yibo tersenyum dengan entengnya.

song ja rim berbalik.

Yibo yang tadinya akan menjauh, malah hampir jatuh dan song ja rim menahan dada yibo. Wajah mereka jadi berdekatan.

song ja rim _smirk devil_ "aku harus pergi" song ja rim mendorong yibo dan dia jatuh, sementara _yeoja_ itu pergi.

"hei es balok berjalan!"

-00-

Yibo melamun saja saat berada di mobil, memikirkan hutang hutang yang belum terlunasi, (#yaikss author#).

"yibo-ya… kau kenapa lagi?" Tanya sang _leader_ pada _maknae_ yang gagal cold itu. "aku tidak apa apa.. sungguh" yibo mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar kaca mobil, menghela nafas.

"dia mungkin memikirkan song ja rim" ujar seung youn akhirnya, dan membuat yibo menatap _hyung_ –nya itu dengan sinis, "apa maksud _hyung?"_ seung youn hanya bisa nyengir kuda ditatap sinis oleh _maknae_ itu. "sudahlah, jika kau masih saja memikirkan dia, kenapa kau tidak ajak saja dia kencan?".

"aihhhhh ASBUN!"

-00-

Disisi lain, song ja rim melajukan mobil dengan agak cepat, karena dia lihat cuaca yang mulai mendung dan tidak karuan. Tapi tiba tiba dia rem mendadak saat ada seorang mahluk yang berhenti di depan mobilnya.

"ya! awas! Aku akan melajukan mobil!"

Orang yang ada di depan mobilnya malah berjalan menuju pintu mobil samping kanannya, dan mengetuk ngetuk pintunya. "kau perampok? Pergi kau!" "tidak, aku ingin ikut denganmu dulu.. aku sedang dikejar kejar banyak orang"

Song ja rim terdiam, "kau bukan perampok?" "sungguh, demi bumi dan langit aku tidak bohong" song ja rim menganggukkan kepalanya dan orang tersebut masuk ke dalam mobil song ja rim.

"kemana?" Tanya _yeoja_ itu dengan dingin, "dari sini kita belok kanan, lalu lurus, lalu belok kiri, lalu belok kanan. Di sana ada mobil putih bertuliskan _WBP_ " "ternyata kau di jemput seseorang, baiklah.."

-00-

"nahh… itu dia.. cepat turun, aku harus segera pulang"

Orang itu keluar dari mobil, dan menundukkan badannya. Seketika, topi yang ia kenakan terjatuh, membuat song ja rim membelakkan matanya seketika.

"a..ahh.. te…terima kasih sudah mengantarkan aku kesini. Nona cantik"

-TBC-

NT:

#sujud syukur#

akhirnya, setelah berumit rumit membuat ff ini.. meski baru chapter 1. Akhirnya ff ini keluar juga dari masa penjara-nya. Aku baru pertama post, karena dulu dulu masih ragu dan sempet paranoid juga takutnya malah ngga bermutu ini ff. tapi akhirnya, aku keluarin aja nih ff.. biarlah, gaje gaje dah.

aku ucapin terima kasih buat yang dukung aku yang maksa maksa nyuruh aku post ff. Karena ff-ku numpuk, hanya saja entah kenapa hilang semua. #pingsan#.

makasih juga buat author yang aku favoritin yang mungkin aku selalu ganggu dia setiap saat, kalau aku ngga bertemu dengan dia dan ceritanya, mungkin aku bener bener hanya bisa menjadi readers dan ngga mau ngebuktiin ke semua orang bahwa aku ini 'bisa begini'.

okelah, cukup sekian pidato dariku.

wassalam.. ^^

(kutunggu review kalian, boleh kasih saran koq)

(chapter 2, coming soon)


End file.
